<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Small Words by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549861">Three Small Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, a/b/o dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short oneshot. Dean and Cas are childhood friends that are living together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel, Dean/Cas, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Small Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel and Dean had been friends for as long as they could remember.  They used to have ‘play dates’ when they were barely old enough to walk. Growing up, they were still inseparable. In grade school they would ignore the other kids and just hang out. In middle school they would always sit next to each other at lunch, and they would walk home together. In high school, they still never left each other’s side. They picked the same electives so they could have class together.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
When Dean presented as an alpha, Castiel however, was scared. He was worried that he wouldn’t present as an omega, and that Dean would leave him. They never had told each other how they felt, but they didn’t have to. Castiel ended up presenting as an omega and his fears went away. They ended up growing closer over the years in high school. Every time Castiel would get upset about something, he would nuzzle into Dean’s neck, and just focus on his scent. It always comforted him. Dean would never comment on it.<br/>
They ended up moving out of their home’s and getting an apartment together. It was only a one bedroom apartment, but they didn’t mind. They shared the same bed together and would, even though Dean denied that they did, end up cuddled together in the morning. Being with each other was as easy as breathing. They never confessed their feelings though.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
If Dean, or Castiel, hit their rut/heat, they would find a friend to crash with so they wouldn’t bother each other. Castiel’s heat had recently ended and Dean would be coming home that night with likely his favorite food. During his heat, he had realized that he… loved Dean Winchester. The only thing that really scared him was that he didn’t think Dean would feel the same way.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
When Dean returned home, he had indeed brought home Castiel’s favorite food. “Hey, Cas.” Dean greets. “I brought some food, how are you feeling?”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Castiel eyes the bag that Dean was holding. “Much better. Thanks for picking up dinner.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Anytime.” Dean assures him and begins to set the table.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Castiel moves to get up and get drinks for the two of them. After they ate, they would likely watch a movie on the couch together. Dean would probably choose a western movie, which Castiel wouldn’t mind. He never really focused on the movies that much either way.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Once the table is set and the drinks are brought over, Dean and Castiel both sit down to eat in a comfortable silence. “How was it at Charlies?” Castiel wonders after a little.<br/>
“Good, she decided that it was time for a harry potter marathon, so we watched them all.” Dean says. “She said that when my rut hits you’ll welcome to say with her.”<br/>
“I’ll have to call and thank her.” Castiel says, feeling a little disappointed. If he had worked up enough courage by then, then he had been hoping to spend Dean’s rut with him.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Soon, they’re done eating. “You can put on a movie while I clean up.” Castiel offers him.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Dean nods. “Anything specific?”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“No, you can choose.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Dean moves to get up and put in one of his favorite Clint Eastwood movies. He owned all of the DVDs. Even though he could probably watch them through an app, he preferred using his DVD’s from his collection of western movies. Once it’s put in Dean sits down and waits for Cas to finish cleaning up.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
It doesn’t take long, and Castiel joins Dean on the couch. Once Dean plays the movie, Castiel finds himself nuzzling into Dean’s neck and breathing in his scent. He scented of leather, pie, and pure heaven. Castiel begins to relax. He had missed having Dean around, even though it had only been less than a week. “I love you.” Castiel says quietly, not even realizing that he had said it out loud.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Dean however, did realize that Castiel had voiced those words. “You what?” He wonders sounding shocked.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Castiel’s eyes widened so much that it actually hurt. “I… I didn’t say anything.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“You just said that you love me.” Dean corrects, moving to look at Castiel.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Castiel turns to meet Dean’s gaze, no longer nuzzling into his neck. “Yes… I guess I did.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Dean observes Cas for a few moments before his face breaks into a smile. “I love you too.” He promises him before leaning in to pull him into a soft gentle kiss.<br/>
Those three words had changed everything for them. They still continued to live together, but they both seemed happier. Dean would nuzzle Castiel in return and breathe in his scent. No more did they have to stay with a friend when their heat/rut would hit, but they would stay with each other and help them through it.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
About a month after confessing their love, they ended up mated. To their surprise, their friends weren’t surprised by the outcome at all. Some of them even had thought they had been secretly dating. Charlie even commented that it, ‘took them long enough.’ But they didn’t care, they were just happy knowing that for the rest of their lives, they would have each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really my first one shot, so please letme know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>